Mas
' ' Name:' '''Melisa, AKA Mas' ' '''Race: '''Irken '''PAK: '''Has no PAK '''Disguise: '''Short brown hair, blue eyes '''Height: '''A bit taller than Zim '''Age: '''14 earth years '''Love interest: '''Kint '''Interested in:' Peotry, music, art, being random and hyper, hanging around with boys (mostly), eating cookies, slapping people with fishes, meeting new people, falling in love with someone she really likes. Most likely to say: '"Hi, how are you today?" + "FISH SLAP!!" '''Least likely to say: '"I'm going to kill you!!" Appearance Mas is Irken, so she has red/pink eyes, with light green skin and antennas like Zim's. She has no PAK, so she is a Defect. She wears a Purple jumper, with a pink t-shirt, but for disguise, she wears a grey t-shirt with a hood at the back, with purple leggings and white tennis shoes, with short brown hair and blue eyes. Past Since Mas was a smeet, she got bullied and had no friends. She used to be quiet and shy, and still is, and even changed her name, so bad memories didnt come back. She used to be called Melisa, but when her little brother died, she changed it to Mas. When she landed on Earth, she wanted to make a new start. She made a lot of friends and never got bullied. Well, not that badly. Relationships 'Sammy: ' Mas likes Sammy and everything, but only because they are the same, and she is her creator. Sammy made her with just her name: Sam backwards is Mas, but most of the times, Sammy can get really annoying and weird. She tries to stay far away from Sammy the best she can, but fails and ends up dressing as a maid, ends up human, or even worse. '''Drace: Mas and Drace have been friends for years, and are save to call each other bestfriends, and nothing more. Mas get's really annoyed when people say that she loves Drace, but she doesnt feel that way. She also get's annoyed when Ecard turns Drace Evil, and has to save him, most of the time, with Sadi. Drace and Mas do normal things that bestfriends normally do, and have fun doing so. Jon: Mas spent time with Jon more then she should, and started to love him more and more. But as time went by, she stopped having feelings for him and are just friends, nothing more. She get's really annoyed when Sammy and Gia try to get them to kiss, and she hopes it doesnt happen anymore. Jon is smart, friendly and stuff, but not enough for Mas to love him... well, not anymore. Sadi and Idas: ''' Sadi, Idas and Mas have some things that are the same and some other things that are not. They are good friends and stuff, and kind of enjoys it when they call Ecard and Rammi names, like Egg Roll and so on. Mas even joined in and started calling them names and it's really fun. '''Kint: Mas and Kint's relationship are acutally pretty close. They get along pretty well, and they even have a really close liking to each other. They like to spend time together, with other people or just alone. Since Drace hardly spends time with her that much now-a-days, Kint likes to keep her company till he comes back. (More coming soon) Category:Characters Category:Irken Category:Females Category:OC Category:Invader-Mas's characters Category:Invader Mas' Pages Category:Invader-Mas